Coming back
by Pokemonshippingfan1
Summary: When Sabrina comes to see Chase to try again will Adam still be jealous that she picked Chase over him
1. Chapter 1

I can't wait to see Sabrina again,screamed Chase to his brother Leo

ok ok I get it you said that 20 times already today,but just focus on her when I took my girl here she got mad at me for not focusing on her sayed Leo

Of course I'll focus on her she is only here for one day

alri...

I thinks she's here while Chase sayed running out of the room to go greet her almost looking like he had super speed by how fast he ran

wow he's in a hurry thought Leo getting up to go train


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeey! Sabrina,still running to meet up with her

oh hey Chase its so good to see you

I just hope nothing bad happens like last time

me too but I know we can go through a whole day with out anything bad happening

yup I just don't want spike to come out and wreck it again

yea... So what do you have planned

watching movies all day

sounds good lets go

alright

she's back and with Chase again, thought Adam still confused why she chosen Chase over him


	3. Chapter 3

I got this new movie it's a new comedy and adventure movie when chase was putting it in the DVD player

That's really AWSOME sabrina sayed having some cheese puffs

yea I'm just glad your here

me too

than the movie started

adam pov

why did Sabrina chose him she is way out of his league

also I should be watching the movie with her with her arms around me not him

hey what are you doing

ahhh! Principal Perry! What are you doing here

looking around for things that are not right like you standing by your room

It's not weird its normal

What are u up too

up too what I can't spy on my brother's date

brother's date chase

Yes

I'll watch too


	4. Chapter 4

Adam pov

I hate watching this she should like me not him

yea I can see what your talking about you are a person who should have a girl not him he is to much of a nerd to have a girlfriend

thank you principal Perry

your welcome

but I'm still angry ahhhhhhhh!

Adam gliched out and used his super strength to bust down the door


	5. Chapter 5

5 mins before

Chase pov

this is a really great movie Chase

i'm glad you like it so how's mission creek high

well Trent is the new principal now we have to call him principal Trent it's worse than when he was a bully

Yikes I would hate to deal with that

yea

they were about to come in for a kiss when they heard a boom sound

Adam! What are you doing here Chase screamed while looking at the new broken door


	6. Chapter 6

Oh hey guys

Adam what were you doing

oh nothing Chase just checking on my baby brother's date

you mean you were spying

yes

Why! Can I just be left alone with Sabrina

sorry I din't mean too still don't get why she chose me over you

she chose me because she liked me

you are not cut out to have a girlfriend you are just a bionic nerd

what did you just say

YOU ARE A BIONIC NERD

that does it

commando app activated


	7. Chapter 7

SPIKE! YIKES din't mean for this to happen Adam sayed little nervous

oh no here we go again Sabrina sayed never wanting to see this spike person again

I want to take your spine out yelled spike ready to take Adam down to the ground

Maybe we can work something out getting away from the table that was thrown at him from spike

let me think about that than spike grinned eviley spike than brought Adam up against the wall as quickly as he could "nope"

Let's have some fun with this shall we

Tell me guys what u think and if I should countinue


	8. Chapter 8

Than Spike thrower a chair at Adam who punched it out of the way

Sabrina get out of here your going to get hurt

no he's my boyfriend and I'm going to stay here to help

Spike hit him in the head when he was talking to Sabrina now he's down

alright Spike it now you and me sayed Perry running in to help out


	9. Chapter 9

You are going down spike

I am not going down spike threw her hard to the other side of the room

now I'm going bye

Sabrina you got to go out there and stop him

I will Perry

in the classroom

get out of my way spike yelled as he threw random stuff at people

Sabrina what's going on

Bree spikes was turned on by Adam now spike is going on a rampage

great

do you know how to defeat spike

I might know one way


	10. Chapter 10

Hey spike Sabrina yelled loudly

spike threw a table at her which hit her to the wall

Commando app disengage

Sabrina! Chase yelled

Sabrina are you ok

yes glad your out of commando mode

you mean spike came out

yes so Bree had a plan if I got hit by spike it might let you commando app off guard

Well it worked I'm just sorry I let spike out I promised you I would not let that happen

it was not your fault you were mad at your brother

I know I just wanted nothing to go wrong

you are a bionic superhuman things are not going to be normal

I guess your right but the academy is in bad shape because of me

well at least you are ok we can fix it you we can't

they were coming into a kiss when Adam decided to show up

what happened?


	11. Chapter 11

Well I think I should go after helping to tell Adam what happened and cleaning up the aceadmy

ok Sabrina going over to the hydro loop

I am glad I saw you again

me too thanks for getting me out of my commando app

no prob

also

wh..

Chase kissed her before she could get a word out

sorry

What's there to be sorry about I liked it

me too

bye Chase

see you later Sabrina

the hydro loop goes away

awwww...

What his whole family was behind him

My little brother had his first kiss Bree sayed

you guys are never ever going to let me live this one down

nope


End file.
